


Maygra's Shadow Riders Timeline

by farad, Maygra



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-27
Updated: 2011-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 19:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farad/pseuds/farad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maygra/pseuds/Maygra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a listing of the stories and their linear order in the Shadow Riders universe, with links.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maygra's Shadow Riders Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to keep it updated as more stories are added.

Timeline:

"Riders of the Storm" – Maygra's founding story: http://assignations.org/maygra/shadow/ridersofthestorm.html

"Art of Character" – Farad, 1902,  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/229078

"Aspirations of Angels and the Instincts of Beasts" – Farad, 1903, undisclosed  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/81252

"Inter Vivos" – Maygra – 1904 St. Louis  
http://assignations.org/maygra/shadow/intervivos.html

*"No Better Angels" – Maygra, unfinished and unpublished, 1910 Avery, Idaho

"Salt-Laden Whispers in the Wounds of Night – Farad, 1911, somewhere along the Pacific Coast  
http://www.write-em-cowboys.com/stories/saltladen.htm

"Adsum" – Maygra - 1943, Pollutri, Italy  
http://assignations.org/maygra/shadow/adsum.html

"Etched in Silver" – Farad, 1946, outside La Cateau, France  
http://www.write-em-cowboys.com/stories/etched.htm

"Storm Winds" – Maygra – present  
http://assignations.org/maygra/shadow/stormwinds.html


End file.
